Fifty Shades Harder
by JessRobStar
Summary: Anastasia life takes on a sudden change. With the introduction of a new man in Ana's life and the discovery of a hidden family secret. How will she cope with everything in her life changing? And a man sweeping her off her feet? What happens when Ana's past comes back to haunt her? R&R-First Fifty Shades Fanfic!
1. First Day, First Troubles

Chapter 1

Ana

I look at the cover of Pride and Prejudice. Unsure about whether this was the book for me. Kate had picked it out, said it would spice up my normal choices of reading. I put the book down, realising it was already 10:30pm. I'd start my new job at Seattle Independent Publishing or SIP. I was looking forward to the change from college, and was excited for what Seattle would bring. Kate and herself had only moved to Seattle that morning, but fortunately all our stuff had been unpacked. Kate was starting her new job at The Seattle Times. This was a huge deal for her and I was so glad when she was offered her the job. Both of us were looking forward to the days ahead. I begin to close my eyes and fall asleep thinking of the prospects to come in their new found lives.

I wake up to the sound of knocking on my door, I blink a few times before pulling myself out of bed and opening to the door to see an angry Kate.

"ANA! You have to be at work in 30 minutes! Get your ass moving, I'm leaving. Wish me luck" she says as I just look at her surprisingly and blink a few times.

"Good luck Kate" I say as she rushes out the door. I close the door behind me and head to my wardrobe picking out my floral white and pink dress and grab my pink cardigan. I shove my clothes on quite quickly, knowing that it's a 10-15 minute drive to SIP. I pair my outfit with black flats and grab my brown shoulder bag that I'd had since my first day at college and head out the door, not wanting to be late. I get in my rundown car that Ray had bought me as my phone rings. I grab it out of my bag and see the caller I.D, Mum. I answer it quickly.

"Hey Mum, what's up?" I ask trying to be direct, since I was not going to be late on my first day.

"Oh honey, I just wanted to let you know that I was hoping to drop in to your new apartment! I haven't seen you in so long! And I have some important news to tell you as well!" she exclaims as I just let out a sigh, great. No free time for Ana tonight.

"Yeah alright Mum, what time are you coming in? I'll pick you up from the airport" I suggest.

"Oh honey, the plane comes in at 6pm, is that alright?" she says as I just nod, knowing she cant see me. "Sounds great Mum, ive really got to go, my first day at SIP" I say urgently as I hear a sigh escape her lips. "Sure honey, see you then!" She says as I hang up the phone and place it back in my bag and leave the house. I arrive at SIP five minutes early grateful for Kate for having woken me up.

I reach the front desk and a woman around 28 with long brown hair swept in a bun with the nametag Claire sits their smiling.

"You must be Anastasia! I'm Claire! I'm the Administrative Assistant! Jack and Elizabeth are waiting in Jack's office for you! Just down the hall, the first door on the right! You can't miss it!" she exclaims. I smile giving her a nod as I head down the hall and turn right as Claire had instructed and knock on the door. A man, in his early thirties with brown hair and quite tall and solid answers the door. "Hello, I'm Jack. I'm the commissioning editor and you'll be working with me during your times at SIP" he says as he puts his hand out and we shake hands. I enter the room and see Jack take a seat next to a woman, who I assume is Elizabeth. "Hello, I'm Elizabeth, Head of Personnel. I'll be your boss and if you have any issues you can talk to me" she says as I smile and shake her hand.

"Now, Jack will get you sorted and I wish you the best of luck" she exclaims and leaves the room. I take a seat opposite Jack who smiles wickedly making me stifle in my seat.

"So, as assistant, I'll give you some easy jobs to do such as photocopying and proofreading, nothing too fancy and will ease you into some harder jobs as you get used to work here" he explains as I just nod. "Your office is opposite mine, and there's a desk, printer in there and everything you'll need basically" he says.

"Thank you" I say giving him a shy smile.

"Now, I'd like you to photocopy 50 copies of these if you please" he exclaims as I just nod as he passes me a few sheets of paper. I head to my office opening the door and placing the papers on the table as I place my bag on the chair. I see the printer in the corner of the room and grab the pieces of paper, glancing over them and start the printer. I realise there's no paper in the printer, so head to the administrative desk. Without looking I bump into someone stumbling onto the ground. I sit myself up, and see a man standing their looking concerned.

"I didn't see you there, you came out of nowhere. Let me help you up" he exclaims I pass him my hand as he helps me up. As I fix my dress and hair. I look up to him, he was a few inches taller than me, and had intense grey eyes and his hair was styled in a messy type look, which was so sexy. I look him up and down, seeing how solid and broad the man was and blushed.

"I'm so sorry sir, Its definitely not my day today. Are you alright?" I ask as he just nods.

"I'm fine. And your name is?" he asks with a serious tone, I gulp.

"Anastasia Steele, but everyone just calls me Ana" I exclaim blushing.

"Well Miss Steele, you better watch out where your going, hopefully we'll meet again" he says a sly smile on his face.

"And you are?" I ask curiously as he fixes his tie and smiles.

"Christian Grey, but call me Mr Grey" he says as I just roll my eyes.

"Why such formalities, Mr Grey?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"My business is very formal, and it sounds very professional. Your first day at SIP?" he asks as I just nod.

"How did you know?" I ask curiously as he shakes his head.

"The innocent and young look on your face gives you away " he says as I just smile.

"And whereabouts do you work Mr Grey?" I ask as he puts a hand through his hair.

"Grey Enterprises Holdings" he says smirking.

"While its been a pleasure to meet you Miss Steele, I must get back to my business here. I hope we do get to meet again" he exclaims as I just nod blushing.

"Pleasure to meet you" I say as he heads down the hallway and I head to the admin desk.

"Claire? The printer has run out of paper, I was wondering where I could get some more paper?" I ask innocently as she smiles opening her desk draw and passing me some paper.

"Thank you" I say giving her a warm hearted smile and head back to my office thinking of the encounter with that mysterious man for the rest of the day.

I finish up work at 4:30 and head to Jack's office to alert him I was headed off. I knock on the door and let myself in. He sees me and smiles.

"Anastasia, I take it you are leaving?" he asks I simply nod.

"Well, I was just finishing off now, maybe we could head out for a quick drink?" He asks. I look at my watch and see I have an hour and a half before I have to pick up Mum from the airport and I really did need to make some new friends.

"That sounds great, you can pick the place. I mean I only just moved here" I exclaim he nods giving me a smile as we head out the door.

"So I was thinking we could go to this pub called Secondhand Street Pub, it's a nice pub. You can take your car and just follow behind me" he exclaims. I nod and give him a wave before hopping in my car. I follow him to the pub which was only five kilometres away from the office and park the car. I hop out of the car and see Jack and wave at him, he waves back as I run up to catch up to him. We head into the bar and take a seat in one of the booths.

"So Ana what brings you to Seattle?" he asks I shrug casually.

"Big city, more opportunities I suppose" I say as he just nods as I feel his leg brushing against mine.

"Would you happen to have a boyfriend Ana?" he asks as I raise an eyebrow of just how forward this man was. "No I do not, I'm planning to focus solely on my career for the time being" I exclaim as he nods frowning.

"I'm sure such an attractive girl like yourself needs some balance within her life?" he asks as I just sigh finding this slightly uncomfortable.

"Well yes, but there are other ways besides a relationship to have balance" I suggest as he smirks giving me a wink. I look around the bar and notice none other than Christian Grey entering the pub. It didn't seem like his type of scene so I was surprised. He looked over at me and headed to our booth.

"I definitely understand what you're saying" Jack says placing a hand on my thigh as I push him off as Christian comes over.

"Why Miss Steele, I didn't think we'd meet again so quickly" he exclaims.

"Stalking me are you Mr Grey? This doesn't seem like your type of scene" I suggest as he smiles shaking his head.

"I suppose it is not. I'm meeting up with my brother, Elliot. He suggested we meet here funnily enough" he says putting a hand through his hair.

"Excuses Mr Grey" I say giving him a smile, he looks over at Jack and his demeanour changes to a rather serious one.

"Anyways, I've really got to go. I have to pick up my mother from the airport" I exclaim. Jack goes to stand up and plants a kiss on my cheek as he walks off.

"I'd like for us to have coffee sometime, Miss Steele" he says.

"is that a question or a statement?" I ask curiously as he just shakes his head.

"A question, Miss Steele" he answers back as I blush. Boy, he intimidates me.

"I will, if you stop calling me Miss Steele" I explain as he gives me a crooked smile.

"As you wish, Anastasia" he says as I just nod.

"Now that we are on a first name basis, I suppose I can give you my number. Call me when your free" I explain pulling out a piece of paper from my pocket with my number on it and passing it to him, he smiles.

"As you wish, Anastasia. I look forward to it" he says as I leave him.

I arrive at the airport and find Mum waiting for me smiling.

"Oh honey! It's so good to see you!" she exclaims pulling me in for a tight hug. I almost suffocate as I hug her back. We head to the car, as she puts her things in the back seat as we head back to the apartment, Mum was being awfully quiet which was quite strange, especially for her. I grab her stuff from the backseat, and take it in for her as I pass her the keys for her to unlock the door. She goes in as I drop her stuff in the spare room. We head back to the kitchen and take a seat at the dining table.

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you" she exclaims.

:"What is it?" I ask worryingly seeing the anxious look on her face.

"I had sex with Jose Rodriguez senior. And I got pregnant-" She exclaims. I look at her stunned.

"What are you saying Mum?" I say looking at her curiously as she sighs.

"Jose is your brother, I cheated on your father" she exclaims letting out a sob. I move closer to her, and put my arm around her and sit there dumbfounded. Jose was my brother. Step brother. I always wanted saw him as my brother, but we actually were. Mum sits there crying as I just hold her whispering in her ear.

"Does Jose know?" I ask raising an eyebrow. She looks up at me and shakes her head.

"I was hoping hed come down this weekend, and we could have a get together and tell him" Mum says as I just say.

"Mum this is crazy" I exclaim as she nods.

"Oh honey, I know" she says

**So what did you guys all think? Its been awhile since ive written anything in particular! Having been busy with school and going on vacations and so forth. I also was going through a rough patch, I decided it was best to start afresh with my writing, and do something I'd never done before. Write a Fifty Shades of Grey fanfic! So please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Off My Feet

Thanks guys for all the reviews, word of warning. I'm not British. I'm Australian and that's how I spell 'Mum' so yeah… Also to the reviewer about pride and prejudice. It's a very sexual book and therefore not the type of book Ana would read, but well that's up for discussion :)

Chapter 2

I look over at Mum and sigh grabbing my phone out of my pocket, ready to call Jose.

"Ana, I'm sorry for not telling you" she says as I just nod calling his number.

"Ana, how are you?" Jose says answering the phone as I just smile, trying to remain happy so he doesn't see how I truly felt.

"I'm alright Jose, I was just wondering if you wanted to come up this weekend" I exclaim.

"Any particular reason for the visit, Ana?" he asks as I just simply sigh.

"Yes, its important. Something I don't want to tell you over the phone" I suggest as I hear a sigh in the background.

"I'll be down on Saturday morning, take a drive in the car" he exclaims as I just nod.

"Alright, id better head back. Mum's home" I explain as I look over her who looks at me worryingly.

"I'll let you go, goodbye Ana. Stay safe" he says as I hang up the phone a smile planted on my face from the short conversation.

"I'm going Mum, I need to clear my head" I explain, she looks at me sadly and nods. I head to my room and get changed into a black crop top and leggings with a pair of black converses. I sigh, putting my hair up in a ponytail and head out looking at my watch, 5:30. I leave the house and begin running out the door. The city was different than back home. I luckily had my phone In my back pocket in case I got ridiculously lost. As I'm running I see the one and only Christian Grey sitting down at a park bench. I turn the corner, to go see him. He sees me and smirks as I let out deep breaths and smile at him.

"Mr Grey" I say as I take a seat down next to him.

"Keeping in shape Ms Steele?" he asks as I let out a growl, punching him in the shoulder.

"Sorry, Anastasia" he says letting out a chuckle as I just roll my eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes at me Anastasia" he warns as I just smile rolling my eyes again as he just looks at me and I see his palm twitching.

"Your palm is twitching Mr Grey" I say as he just shakes his head.

"One day Anastasia-" he says as he cuts himself off muttering to himself.

"Would you like to go out for coffee now Anastasia?" he asks changing the subject. I look down at my clothes and sigh.

"In these?" I say letting out a nervous laugh.

"Nothing wrong with what your wearing" he says his intense gaze on my boobs as I just shudder.

"Did I offend you?" he asks seriously.

"No. Just not used to the attention. And you are quite intimidating" I let out with a sigh.

"Well Anastasia, I do not mean to intimidate a girl like yourself" he says as I just nod.

"You can choose where we go out for coffee, I only just moved here" I explain as he looks over at me and smiles.

"Right, you told me that. Follow me" he says, as I walk alongside him.

"So Anastasia, tell me about yourself" he asks as I just shrug.

"Nothing interesting to tell, I love writing. I'm from Portland" I explain as he looks at me curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have much self-confidence, Anastasia" he explains as I simply shrug, wishing to change the subject.

"Depends on my company" I explain as he just nods, opening the door of the coffee shop.

"Would you like coffee Anastasia?" he asks raising an eyebrow as I shake my head.

"Tea would be lovely, let me pay" I explain grabbing some money from my back pocket.

"Anastasia, please. Let me pay" he says putting a hand out as I just shake my head.

"Its not a date, there's no reason for you to pay" I say, instantly regretting it as I say it. I let out a sigh preparing to explain myself.

"I'm not the date type of person Anastasia" he explains, I sigh letting him win the argument as I take a seat in the corner of the shop. I wonder what he meant. Did he not date, was he gay? Why would he invite me out for coffee? If it wasn't a date. I sigh to myself as I see Christian walking over as he puts his hand through his hair.

"I ordered you a chocolate mud cake" he explains. I simply nod looking out the window at the busy traffic. Seattle was definitely a lot more busier than Portland, people were everywhere, so many more cars along the roads. I feel myself distancing myself off in the distance when I see him. Blake.

*Flashback*

I was waitressing in Portland, it was already midnight. I was wearing a white blouse with my top button undone and wearing a black skirt, I looked like a slut. Unfortunately it was what we had to wear at such a bar. The man I'd been so dreading seeing comes over, he always tried to make a move on me, touching me inappropriately, but the bouncers always came over before anything drastic happened.

"Anastasia! I made a spill outside the males toilets, could you go check it out? I'll show you where it is" he explains. I nod, looking worryingly at one of the waitresses as she nods as I head off. I walk alongside him as I see no mess outside the toilet. I feel Blake shove me into the males toilet, where no one was. He looks at me and snickers pulling something out from his pocket. A knife. I look at him and gasp.

"Take off that blouse" he says angrily pointing the knife at my chest, I shudder in fear and unbutton my blouse as I take it off. Now only in my black lacy bra and my skirt. He puts the knife back in his pocket and smiles. He grabs me pulls my bra down roughly. He looks at my boobs and stares with such lust in his eyes, he begins fondling them roughly. He puts his mouth to them and I feel him bite down, I let out a squeal and feel the knife scrape across my neck.

"Do that again and I'll kill you right here and now" he explains. I nod, my whole body shaking. Scared about what's to come.

"Take off your skirt" he says holding the knife to my throat, as I swallow. I take my skirt off and reveal my black lacy panties.

"You look like such a filthy slut, why have you been denying me for all these months?" he says as he punches me square in the face. I stumble back landing on the sink. He punches me again square in the gut. I let out a small scream.

"I was just having some fun Ana, now I'm going to have to do this rather quickly" he explains as he grabs out duct tape and tapes my hands and mouth as well as taping my ankles together. He slaps me in the face as he laughs. He grabs out his knife and cuts both my bra and panties. I was completely vulnerable and naked. He holds the knife in his hands and does circles around my nipples, when he makes a cut. I let out another scream as I hear the door burst open and someone punching Blake where the sun don't shine. He tumbles down in pain and I see Jose looking over me with wild eyes. He crouches over me and puts his arms around me, getting his phone out of his pocket as I let the tears escape my eye.

"Everything is going to be okay Ana, I promise" he says.

*End flashback*

I look over at Christian and shudder.

"I need to go Christian" I explain, getting up as he looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong Anastasia?" he says looking at me worryingly. I shake my head.

"Please. I need to go" I explain. He looks at me and nods pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Taylor, I need you to pick me up asap" he says shutting the phone as he grabs my hand.

"Anastasia, please. Sit down. You are creating a scene" he explains. I sigh, as I sit back down with him nervously. My hands were shaking.

"Tell me what's wrong" he asks as I just shake my head again.

"Don't worry, its nothing" I explain my voice breaking as I say it. He looks outside and sees a car waiting.

"You wouldn't be trembling if it was nothing Anastasia" he explains as I just let out a sigh, not wanting to explain. I'd never told anyone. The only one that knew was Jose, I'd never made a report or anything to the police, because I never expected to see him again after I left Portland, how wrong I was. Christian holds my hand as he takes me to the car, holding the door open for me. I take a seat and fake a smile at him as he just nods walking around the other side of the car and taking a seat.

"Christian, Mr Grey. I do not know you well enough to explain, to tell you. Even my best friend doesn't know about it" I say as he looks at me sadly and nods taking my hand.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you don't date Christian?" I ask as he just looks at me and frowns, putting a hand through his hair.

"The next time we see each other, I'll explain" he says as he takes me home.

"How did you know where I live?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"I know all clients who work at SIP, I mean soon enough I'll be taking over the company" he explains as I look at him curiously.

"Why would Grey Enterprises be interested in a small publishing business?" I ask nervously.

"Business Anastasia, just don't mention it to your colleagues" he explains.

"Til next time Anastasia" he says as I simply nod as I head inside, interested in this man who's in the process of sweeping me off my feet.

**So what did you think? Please review! All reviews are appreciated! And if you have any queries or concerns please feel free to PM me! I'd very much like that! **


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3

I arrive home and see that Kate had just arrived home.

"Ana! Your home! Tell me about the gossip!" she asks excitedly, as I simply just roll my eyes.

"Went out for a drink with a colleague, and then had coffee with another guy" I say trying to remain secretive.

"Wait what? My Ana went out on not one, but two dates? What has happened to my Ana!" Kate explains letting out a chuckle as I just smile, shaking my head.

"So tell me about them! What are their names? Who do you prefer?" she asks, I let out a sigh and take a seat opposite her on the couch.

"The first guy, was a colleague of mine, he made me feel pretty uncomfortable so that wasn't fun. Then this other guy, he was so intense and intimidating, but he was attractive" I exclaim as Kate lets out a squeal.

"Steele's falling in love!" she exclaims causing me to punch her in the shoulder.

"It's only been a day Kate!" I say annoyed. She sighs heading back into her room.

"So who is this man?" Mum says as she enters the room and I just roll my eyes.

"Not you too" I say sighing as she just shakes her head.

"Be careful honey" is all she says. I head to my room to go take a shower and go get changed. I change into an electric blue dress which reached mid-thigh. I look in the mirror and put my hair in a high bun, putting a light amount of foundation and other make up on my face. I head to the kitchen and see that Mum had finished getting ready, she was wearing a violet blouse and jeans.

"You look lovely honey" she says as Kate comes into the room and looks at me smiling.

"Since when did you have taste in fashion Steele?" she asks as I just shake my head letting out a laugh.

"Kate, we are going to one of the upper class restaurants in Seattle, I want to at least look semi-decent" I say as she just smiles pulling me in for a warm embrace.

"You should dress like this more often, shows off your figure" she explains as I just nod.

"We'd best be headed off, have a goodnight Kate" Mum says as she smiles, giving us both a wave as we head out the door.

(*)(*)(*)

We arrive at the restaurant. It was definitely the most upmarket restaurant I'd ever attended. One of the waitress' leads us to our table, everyone was formally dressed as we both take seats at the table.

"I'd just like to let you both know, that the owner of the restaurant has agreed to pay for both of your meals tonight" he says, I look at him and groan, it could only be one person.

"Christian Grey. Where is he? I'd like to have a word with him" I explain as the waitress looks at me and nods.

"I'll go get him for you miss. I'll be back in a moment" he explains as Mum looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Christian is the guy I was talking about earlier with Kate, this is seriously too much" I say as she just nods.

"He must have a lot of money" Mum says sighing as I just roll my eyes.

"CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings" I hear as I look over and see Christian standing right behind me, smirking. I stand up and face towards him.

"Your stalking tendencies are through the charts Christian" I explain as he just smiles.

"I own the restaurant, and when I saw your names on the guest list for tonight, I took it upon my self to pay for your meals" he says as I just shake my head.

"This is too much Christian, way too much" I suggest as I hear a cough in the background and look over at my Mum.

"Right, Christian this is my mother, Carla. Mum this is Christian, the guy I was talking to you about" I tell her, she smiles getting up from her seat and shaking his hand.

"So you talked about me Anastasia?" he asks as I just nod unknowing of what to say.

"I'd better head off, I have a business meeting" he says as I just nod.

"Anastasia, it would be lovely if you'd come by my place after you've finished dinner to discuss my proposal" he says I just nod, knowing he's referring to the date thing.

"Sounds great, Christian" I reply as he simply nods, smiling at my mother and heads off.

"You are completely smitten" Mum says as I just shake my head looking back over at him.

"He's not interested Mum" I say as Mum just shakes her head smiling.

"He wouldn't of paid for your dinner, or paid any real attention to you if he didn't like you. A man like him doesn't have many friends Anastasia" she describes as I just nod.

"I don't know Mum, he seems complicated" I say as she just nods, looking back at the menu as I let out a sigh picking up my own menu. I decided on having the fish when I see Jose walk over. I stand up, looking at him and smiling. He was wearing a suit, looking dashing as always as I run up to him and pull him into a tight embrace.

"You weren't supposed to be coming til tomorrow" I whisper as I see him smile.

"Wanted to surprise my Ana" he says as I just smile, we pull apart as he kisses me on the forehead.

"There's something I need to tell you, can we step outside?" I ask nervously. He looks at me and nods, taking my hand in his and squeezing it lightly. We walk outside holding hands

"So whats up Ana?" he asks nervously as I just sigh.

"I saw him" I say letting out a sigh. He looks at me confused, raising an eyebrow.

"Blake" I stutter out as I burst into tears. My whole body was shaking with fear, what if he finds me? I think to myself. Jose pulls me into his arms, as I cry on his shoulder.

"Its going to be okay Ana, I promise" he says as I pull away as he leans in and kisses me on the nose.

(*)(*)(*)

Christian POV

I sit at my table, meeting with my business partner, Eric. I was interested in his shares from his shipping country. I look over at where Anastasia is sitting and see a man approaching her, they run to each other and embrace. I shudder with jealousy, a frown sits on my face.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" I say as Eric just nods casually cracking his fingers. I head to the front desk as the woman looks at me and blushes.

"The man, with the Steele's who is he?" I ask nervously. I'd let Taylor have the night off, he needed a vacation.

"Jose Rodriguez, he's joining the Steele family tonight. Would you like to pay for his meals as well?" she asks as I just sigh, putting a hand through my hair and nodding. I look over at the pair and see them sitting outside. They were talking, and I saw Anastasia cuddling up to this Jose kid, it looked like she was crying. What was wrong with her? She seemed different since our coffee break. I see Jose leaning in to kiss Anastasia and I look away, my whole body full of jealousy as I head back to my table, hoping to talk to Anastasia about it at the Escala later.

(*)(*)(*)

Ana POV

We finish eating, enjoy ones company as Christian comes over, I say goodbye to Jose and Mum. I told Mum this was a good opportunity to tell Jose about the sibling thing whilst I wasn't there, she smiles as I head off with Christian. He looks at me, his face had a poker face on as his car was waiting for us. I climb in, worried about the silence between us.

"Whats going on between you and Jose?" Christian asks looking at me intensely.

"We are friends" I lie looking up at him as he raises an eyebrow.

"I saw you cuddling up to him, and saw him kissing you-" he says as I just shake my head rolling my eyes.

"I needed comfort, something had happened. And yes he did kiss me, but he did not kiss me on the lips. Though I don't understand why you'd care seeing as you do not wish to date" I exclaim as Christian just runs a hand through his hair.

"Anastasia, I find you attractive. You are intelligent, witty, beautiful, sexy, independent young women and you fascinate me" he says as I look at him and blush nervously.

"Thank you Christian" I say as he just nods. We arrive at his place and I look over at him in shock, he was definitely rich. He leads me inside as we head up the lift, I feel the tension rising up between us.

We take a seat on his couch as he puts a stack of paperwork in front of him.

"Whats this?" I ask as he looks at me seriously and sighs.

"Its an NDA" he explains as I look over at him raising an eyebrow. What was going on?

"Anastasia, I want you to be my submissive. I want to be your master. And I'd like for you to think it over, and here's the forms you need to sign. We can discuss what you would and wouldn't want to do, your harsh and soft limits, etc. Depending on if you want our relationship to continue" he explains, I look at him shocked. The thought of Blake came to mind as I shudder, as I feel myself trembling.

"Anastasia? What's wrong? I know it's a lot to process. You can always call me and we can discuss it further if you do not wish to discuss it now?" he suggests. I look at him anxiously.

"Christian, I've never done anything like this before, I'm a virgin" I let out, he looks over at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What? A beautiful and sexy girl like you? A virgin? Wow. I'm such an idiot, I thought you were acting submissive towards me, but instead you were just intimidated by me" he says as I simply just nod.

"I can't do this" I say as I stand up as he simply looks at me standing up with me.

"I can't submit to you. I can't lose control. The one time I lost control, I'd never forgive myself for it again" I say muttering to myself as Christian steps closer grabbing hold of my arm.

"What do you mean? What happened?" he asks putting a hand through my hair.

"I was sexually assaulted. I cant talk about this" I say as I run off, hearing him call my name

**So what did you think? Please review! Sorry for the late update, I've had exams!**


End file.
